


Singing

by ferian_gap



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Singing, but isn’t that what all fics are these days?, idk man, this is literally just a word dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferian_gap/pseuds/ferian_gap
Summary: At first it had confused him, how she could stand to be surrounded by the vibrant colors, when she must have been feeling so gray herself, but it didn’t take him long to figure it out. With each passing moment the brightness absorbed into her, the colors helping her reclaim her beautiful smile.





	Singing

**Author's Note:**

> this is the stupidest thing I have ever written. it’s literally just a short drabble that is kinda terrible. anyway I hope you enjoy.

Even before he had first met her, Azriel had already memorized the look on Elain’s face; he had seen it before on her sister’s features. She too had once carried enough despair and grief that he could feel it in the air. But Feyre had healed, and slowly that heaviness had left her atmosphere, had left her heart, leaving room for joy and love. He just hoped Elain could come back too. He knew it might take months, years, decades, but she had all the time she needed to recover, which was, in truth, the only gift immortality had given her. 

The months flew by, the snow falling and melting in a few short weeks, then the winter had passed, and suddenly it was spring again. Azriel sat at a mosaic table in a patch of shade provided by a tree, reading meaningless reports and occasionally glancing up to watch Elain as she pulled weeds from the dirt. She had been out here for hours, going from bed to bed and tending to the flowers. At first it had confused him, how she could stand to be surrounded by the vibrant colors, when she must have been feeling so gray herself, but it didn’t take him long to figure it out. With each passing moment the brightness absorbed into her, the colors helping her reclaim her beautiful smile. 

Not long after he ran out of reports to read—and began to cycle through them again, under the excuse he didn’t want to miss any details—his High Lady joined him under the tree. “Hello,” she chimed as she sunk into the chair across from him. 

No doubt she was here to check up on Elain, who glanced up at the sound of her sister’s voice and waved. Feyre waved in return, and poured some of the tea that he had brought out this morning, in case Elain needed something to drink during her tending. 

He looked back down at the report, listening to Elain humming quietly to herself, a soft melody that carried on the breeze. He had only looked away for a moment before Feyre gasped. Her teacup was at her lips as if she had stopped mid-sip. 

“Are you okay? Did you burn yourself?” he asked. “It shouldn’t be that hot. It’s from this morning.” 

“No, I’m fine,” she said, her voice a small whisper. “Listen.” 

He had always had a habit of noticing things that others did not, but he couldn’t find anything out of the ordinary. Birds chirped, the fountain gurgled, and the tree leaves rustled in the wind, but nothing more, besides Elain’s humming. He looked back at Feyre, who grinned and softly whispered, with no small amount of bittersweet joy, “She’s singing again.”


End file.
